La apuesta
by Ai Mayer
Summary: Soul nunca imaginó que algo así le estuvise pasando precisamente a él. ¿Cómo diablos acabó bajo las ordenes de Maka Albarn? Ojalá no hubiese hecho esa apuesta con ella...


**N.A**: ¡Oh! Este fic lo había escrito hace bastante, pero por alguna razón quedó olvidado entre los cientos de archivos que tengo en el ordenador. Bien, pues lo rescaté, modifiqué algunas cosas y aquí está. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La apuesta**

"Quiero un zumo de naranja" Lo había dicho con firmeza, mirando a la otra persona fijamente a los ojos. "Y que sea natural" Añadió.

El susodicho gruñó por lo bajo.

"No hay naranjas, Maka…" Dijo, poniendo, en especial, un tono de fastidio al pronunciar el nombre de la chica. Ésta sólo alzó una ceja.

"Pues ve a comprarlas" Aclaró, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella pudo notar cómo el chico apretó sus puños, frustrado "Soul, no es mi culpa que esto sea así, lo sabes" Dijo, en un tono comprensivo.

Él, en cambio, no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a comprar las dichosas naranjas. Sólo deseaba que esto acabase pronto y poder volver a la normalidad. Suspiró. Esta situación no era para nada 'cool' y él, como el ser más genial del planeta, no podía permitir que esto transcendiera mucho más. Si eso pasara, perdería su 'maravillosa' reputación en el Shibusen, o peor aún, en toda Death City. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que eso pasase…

"¡Soul!" El chico roló sus ojos. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo. "¡No te olvides que hoy cenamos katsudon!" ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Esta era la vigésimo quinta vez que se lo repetía el día de hoy.

Suspiró. Sinceramente, todo esto le resultaba estúpido y sin sentido.

¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a este punto?

.--.-.-.--.

"_¿Ajedrez?" _

"_Si, ajedrez. ¡Ah… es tan perfecto! Todas las casillas del tablero tienen las mismas medidas y…" Todos dejaron de prestar atención a Kid para fijarse en lo que estaba ante ellos. _

"_Bueno, yo hace mucho que no juego, pero creo que aún me acuerdo de las reglas…" Maka sonrió "Cuando era pequeña era la mejor de la clase en esto. Siempre ganaba"_

_Soul no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. _

"_¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"_

"_Tendrás que disculparme, pero yo era – y soy – el mejor jugador de ajedrez" Soul no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo que decía. _

_Todos se quedaron mirando al chico, en silencio. _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿De verdad sabes jugar ajedrez, Soul?" Preguntó Tsubaki algo avergonzada._

"_¡Pues claro!" Soul miró cómo todos desviaban sus miradas "¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Es que es muy extraño asociar 'ajedrez' y 'Soul' en una misma frase" Aclaró Maka._

_Él no se lo podía creer. Su dignidad se estaba desinflando. Entonces dijo algo que cualquier persona diría en su situación:_

"_Bien, pues entonces, juguemos una partida de ajedrez, ya veréis cómo gano"_

"_¿En serio estás tan seguro de ello? Preguntó Maka observando al chico. Por supuesto que estaba seguro. Bien, pues ella le demostraría lo contrario "De acuerdo, acepto. Jugaré. _

_Soul sonrió. Les demostraría a todos quien era el más guay. _

"_Pero…" Maka comenzó a hablar de nuevo "… si pierdes harás todo lo que yo te diga por una semana" Ella también confiaba en sus propias habilidades y, si ganaba, Soul se tragaría su orgullo y a su vez, ella ganaba una semana de descanso. Todo en un pack. _

_La sonrisa de Soul se ensanchó aún más "Hecho. Pero, si pierdes tú, harás lo que yo diga" Por supuesto, él no sería el perdedor. De eso estaba seguro. _

_Maka se lo pensó por un momento. Soul estaba muy confiado, demasiado. ¿Y si de verdad era tan bueno como decía? Negó con la cabeza. No era momento de dudar. _

"_Hecho"_

_Y así…_

"_Jaque mate" Maka sonrió feliz. ¡Había ganado! Justo como esperaba, no en vano tenía fama de ser la mejor jugadora de ajedrez cuando estaba en primaria._

_En cambio, Soul estaba petrificado. Ella le había ganado, y lo peor: ¡delante de todos sus amigos! Se sentía humillado._

"_Bien, ahora tienes que cumplir con lo que acordamos" Dijo una Maka sonriente._

"_¿Lo que acordamos?" Preguntó sin entender._

"_La apuesta ¿recuerdas?"_

_Oh, claro… la apuesta. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"¿Ya está todo?" Preguntó Maka asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, un olor a carne había captado su atención. Sólo esperaba que Soul no hubiese estropeado algo.

El chico, al oír su voz, se giró hacia ella. Un suspiro salió de sus labios "Si, está… está todo" Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa, en la cual la chica también fijó su atención. En efecto, estaba todo: El katsudon y, por supuesto, el deseado zumo de naranja natural. Maka sonrió. En realidad tampoco tenía que tomarse al pie de la letra la apuesta, pero Soul era muy orgulloso y, si perdía en algo, tenía que afrontar el castigo con dignidad. No es que a ella le gustara ver a su compañero así, pero, honestamente, disfrutaba un poco con todo esto.

Se sentó en una de las sillas. A los pocos segundos Soul la imitó. Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Un silencio que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno más incómodo.

Maka decidió romperlo.

"Vamos, Soul, no es tan malo" El susodicho sólo emitió un sarcástico 'ja'. La chica continuó "Sólo te quedan unos pocos días…" Ella hizo una pausa y suspiró "Si quieres podemos dejarlo… tampoco es que sea algo tan serio…"

Soul la miró. "¿Dejarlo? Ni pensarlo. Quedaría como un perdedor –más aún- y eso… no es nada cool" Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por la comisura de sus labios "Además, pensé que sería peor. Tendría que haberme imaginado que una niña plana como tú no pediría gran cosa…" El chico dejó de hablar al notar algo raro en el ambiente "¿Maka?"

La chica apretó fuerte sus puños y suspiró. No debería perder el control. Él era así y ya debería de estar acostumbrada a sus comentarios.

Sin embargo, él dijo que ella no pedía gran cosa – además de usar en la misma oración niña y plana – bien, pues se iba a enterar de quién era Maka Albarn.

"¡Soul!" Lo llamó. El chico casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne por la repentina llamada. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar sin parar "Me despertarás por las mañanas, cargarás con mis libros, limpiarás la casa todos los días, harás el desayuno, la comida, la cena, irás a cualquier recado que te pida sin rechistar, los lunes me acompañarás a la biblioteca…"

Él parpadeó "Maka, no crees… ¿Qué estás exagerando?" Tenía que estarlo. Él no haría todo eso.

"¿Exagerando? Aún no he terminado Soul" él no hizo ningún sonido y ella continuó "Mañana te diré el resto" Ella miró a su alredor para acabar dirigiendo su vista al chico "¿Y el postre?"

"¿Qué postre?" Él no recordaba que le hubiera dicho algo sobre eso. Intentó recordar algún punto en el que ella mencionara algo, pero no encontró ninguno "No me has dicho nada de que lo querías"

"Pues ahora lo quiero. Hazlo" Ella no mostró ninguna emoción al decir esas palabras, entonces Soul entendió. ¿Se estaba vengando por lo que dijo hace rato?

Bien, pues si quería jugar, jugarían. Él también haría las cosas a su manera.

"¡Soul!"

"¡Ya voy!" Se levantó con pesadez de la silla y se giró hacia ella "¿Y qué desearía su alteza?" Ella le dirigió una mirada matadora.

"Fresas"

"Pero si no tenemos…" Soul comprendió. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Sip, definitivamente él también lo haría a su manera.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, se le ocurrió comenzar con su plan, en donde él entraría en su habitación sin hacer ruido y pondría el despertador muy, muy cerca de su oído y así, cuando éste sonara…

_Sin embargo…_

Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes resbalar con el borde de la sábana que sobresalía por el suelo y, a su vez, caer en la cama. Por supuesto, tampoco estaba planeado que fuera a parar justo encima de Maka. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con dos ojos verdes que lo observaban expectantes.

"¿Soul?" Maka alzó una ceja "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"!Bu.. buenos días!" Su mente empezó a trabajar una buena excusa que darle. No le podía decir la verdad y dejar que se enfadara… más. "Eh… te preguntarás por qué estoy así…" Aclaró su garganta "Es que… ¿Cómo puede ser que no te des despertado? Tuve que recurrir a este método de emergencia para…" Él paró al notar que Maka no le estaba gritando – o pegando – Fijó su vista en ella y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la chica sonrojada y que su mirada estaba en algún punto fuera de su campo de visión. "Maka…" Él se fue acercando hasta que sus caras quedaron a una distancia peligrosa "… ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy, _muy_ colorada"

La chica, al oír esto, despertó de su ensoñación y empujó a Soul lejos. Apenas se lo hubo sacado de encima, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Soul se quedó perplejo por el comportamiento de la chica. Poco después, esa perplejidad dio paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Te tengo, Maka Albarn"

* * *

Soul estaba feliz. Ahora sabía cual era la mejor manera de 'vengarse' de Maka. El problema era el cómo lo haría. En un principio, pensó que había tenido – muy – mala suerte cuando su genial plan se vio frustrado por su torpeza, pero ahora, había encontrado algo muchísimo mejor. Río para sí. Parece que la rueda estaba girando de nuevo y la suerte empezaba a ponerse de su parte.

Miró a Maka. Ésta parecía estar completamente absorta en su mundo. Desde que se sentaron a comer en la mesa ella estaba muy callada. Algo no muy común, según desde el punto de vista de Soul. Sin embargo, casi como si ella pudiera haber leído su mente, levantó su cabeza y lo encaró, para luego decir dos 'sutiles' palabras:

"Quiero postre"

Soul no contestó. Y no fue hasta que ella dijo "fresas" para que el chico sintiera como una especie de 'déjà vu'. Sin embargo, esta vez él estaba preparado, había comprado fresas esa misma tarde, por si acaso.

Estaba levantándose de su asiento cuando la voz de Maka lo hizo pararse:

"Tú me las darás"

Soul la miró, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

"No estarás hablando en serio… Maka"

"Claro que lo hago. Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿recuerdas?"

"Todavía estás enfada ¿verdad?" Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, luego le dirigió una fugaz mirada y pronunció un arisco 'no'. Soul por su parte no dijo nada más. Si abría la boca estaba seguro de que lo golpearía.

Y de repente, sucedió. Una idea pasó por la mente de Soul. Lo relacionó todo: lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, las fresas y el tener que dárselas. Sip, ahora los papeles se cambiarían. Él ya no sería el humillado.

Tomó el bol con las fresas y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba la chica. Ella lo seguía con la mirada a la vez que alzaba una ceja. _'algo no anda bien'_ pensó _'Soul ha aceptado muy fácilmente' _

Soul se paró justo delante de ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

Si todo salía bien, esta vez, él sería el ganador.

"Y bien, Srta. Albarn… ¿preparada?" La sonrisa que Soul mostró en ese momento la desconcertó. No… definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Ella pudo comprobar la cercanía en la se encontraba su cara de la suya, así que, por inercia, se alejó un poco, haciendo que Soul se inclinase aún más.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"¿Yo? Sólo darte las fresas Maka. Es eso lo que querías ¿no?"

Pero ella no contestó. ¡No podía! No con Soul así… mirándola de esa forma.

De algún modo su cara se fue tornando roja.

Y Soul sonrío una vez más, oliendo la victoria…

Entonces sucedió. Soul acortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de la chica.

Ella estaba paralizada sin creerse que _eso_ estuviese pasando.

Por otra parte, Soul celebró su gran descubrimiento. Y es que a Maka le _afectaba _su cercanía. Al principio no había estado seguro, ya que después de su 'accidental' caída encima de ella, no sabía si su sonrojo había sido por el susto que se había llevado o por él. Pero cuando hace un momento se acercó a ella y vio su cara, lo corroboró.

Fue por él.

Entonces… es cuando algo hizo 'click' en Soul. Y es que en su plan original nunca estuvo la idea de besarla, simplemente la iba a asustar un poco, nada más. Sin embargo, al ver su rostro de esa forma, tan sonrojada… le pareció…

_Linda. _

Y no pudo evitarlo.

Quizás… a él le gustase Maka después de todo.

"Soul…" Susurró la chica, cuando por fin se separaron.

"Maka…" Soul abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen que vio no le gustó demasiado. "¿Maka?" La chica no lo miraba, ocultaba su cara con el flequillo y parecía que de un momento a otro fuese a estallar.

Eso… no era buena señal.

"¡Soul!" Gritó, muerta de vergüenza.

¡La había besado!

El chico dio un respingo. No lo dudó un segundo más y salió corriendo de allí, Maka estaba _muy_ enfadada y, si quería seguir vivo, lo mejor era huir de ahí lo antes posible.

"¡Soul vuelve aquí!"

Y mientras corría no pudo evitar pensar que perder la apuesta no había sido tan malo, porque había hecho otro gran descubrimiento. Uno más importante incluso que cuando descubrió que él era el ser más _cool_ del universo.

Sonrió.

Y es que quizás, sólo quizás, más tarde le diría a esa niña plana que le gustaba de verdad.

Eso… si ella no lo alcanzaba antes.

**END**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Dejádme vuestra opinión para saber que os pareció! :D


End file.
